Los Ojos del Mal
by didiluna
Summary: En una epoca donde los Reinos mantenian un fuerte vinculo entre sus herederos, un ser maligno logra a traves de un camuflaje ingresar a las altas esferas de poder y asi crear un verdadero caos en el Reino de Konoha. Un joven humilde aparece dispuesto a enfrentarlo, y donde ambos competiran por una mujer y solo uno vencera y ganara el corazon de la Docella.


¡Hola! Este es mi quinto FIC espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si tengo algunos errores ya que soy una mala escritora, Y espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos. De antemano agradezco a todos por tomarse la molestia de leerme….Arigato

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masas

* * *

Los Ojos del mal

Cap. 1 La Profecia

Cuenta la leyenda…

Que desde la oscuridad renacerá entre los muertos un ser que emergerá desde las profundidades a reclamar lo que por derecho le ah sido arrebatado. Un fino linaje llegara al trono y será señalado como maldito y por tal perseguido hasta su exterminación. En pleno día y a vista de todos, el verdadero maligno se moverá sutilmente entre todos sin ser notado. Solo un alma vera su crueldad y huira despavorida. Nunca debe encararse su mirada y sobre todo cuando cambien de forma ya que será consumido bajo el embrujo de su mirada y caerá de rodillas ante su palabra, en otros causara terror y muerte.

Muchos optaran por servir…

Años pasaran y el mal con astucia se expandirá a otras tierras y ahí perdurara por un largo tiempo, uno a uno asertivamente ira eliminando, habrá pánico entre las naciones y este llegara con su labia a endulzar al hombre carente de sabiduria y asi procurara una paz ilusoria. Se respirara la maldad en el aire aunque no se vea y asechara con cautela a todos los rincones del reino, excepto uno. Del lugar menos pensado y preciado, de hierba alta será su origen y de ahí partirá la esperanza al nacer un joven guerrero. Desde ahí comenzara el declive del mal, todo aquel que quiera sucumbir a los muertos tendrá su castigo.

Del cielo se escuchara la señal...

Muchos verán con asombro al sol pero solo uno acudirá al llamado. Su poder no vendrá de la monarquía, mas bien heredara la voluntad de los Dioses, será un ser lleno de luz y tendrá la bendición del cielo. El elegido atenderá su suplica en momentos de gran angustia. Con desconcierto extenderá su mano amiga al ser oculto. No comprenderá a primera vista lo que sus ojos verán, con incredulidad buscara la verdad y se marchara por un tiempo.

Muchos caminos recorrerá para descifrar la realidad, pero la verdadera luz estará frente a sus ojos cuando descubra la profundidad de su alma.

Algunos se autoproclamaran como elegidos al correr el rumor, pero solo uno será el verdadero. Se dará entender que hubo un error a los señalados y que la monarquía regresara al reino. El elegido deberá afrontar una dura prueba y de ahí se sabrá que es el verdadero señalado por los Dioses...

Un gran enfrentamiento se llevara a cabo entre el bien y el mal.

Cuando logre tumbar las verdaderas mascara, el vencedor con orgullo llevara el estandarte de justica por todas las naciones. Muchos le traicionaran, y otros perecerán en el camino trayendo consigo dolor y desolación. Solo aquellos que lo seguirán con lealtad podrán al final ver la luz. Grandes disputas se fomentaran entre ambos mundos a causa del ser puro y solo uno será el vencedor, cuya ley impondrá sobre todas las moradas del reino una paz verdadera, aunque traiga consigo una atroz batalla.

Esas fueron las palabras de un sabio a unos jóvenes sentados a su alrededor...

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo como contribución al mes de terror propuesto por Delta Elena… Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes, no es mi fuerte pero la idea la tenia desde hace un tiempo, por eso la subi y espero les agrade.

Con respecto a la actualizacion de mis otros fic, esta semana tuve full trabajo y me fue super dificil sentarme a escribir. Pero, voy a sacar un tiempito extra para hacerlo, no tengan duda de eso.

En mi perfil pondre notas de cuando subire la continuacion de los fic y con fecha confirmada.

Arigato por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic.

Saludos

Sayo!


End file.
